Small flight vehicles, such as glide bombs and precision guided munitions, benefit from the use of deployable wings to help control the flight vehicle after the flight vehicle has been launched. These wings include ailerons at the wing tips for control. However, because the wings are deployable and pivot about points within the flight vehicle housing, providing a system for actuation of the ailerons is difficult because the actuation must be transferred through the pivot points, out the wings, and to the ailerons at the wing tips. Additionally, the wing tip aileron actuation system needs to be light weight to increase the efficiency of the flight vehicle, inexpensive, and reliable to ensure control of the ailerons is accurate so that the flight vehicle is able to carry out the flight with a high degree of certainty.